Beyond Expectation
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: An Investigation Story... Daya on one hand solve his undercover mission...


Some clarification before starting with a story

The well known Builders use to start number of projects at a time… it is impossible for them to manage each and every project as construction line involves so many small-small contractors in each project… so Big Builders engaged Project management Consultants known as PMC for each project….. This consultants looks after day to day activity of the project with the Project engineers appointed by builders…..

**Beyond expectation**

An ordinary day started for DAYA…He is looking different in that beard and mustache….. He just came out from a house and starts his Bike… he is riding on an empty road… Full speed…. He reaches towards a construction site…. Stop at entrance… one man is standing there wave his hand towards DAYA…

DAYA with smiling face: Arre Patil Sahab aap yaha….. kya bat hai…

Patil: Arre kya batau Aditya…. Vasant ko chodne gadi ander gayi hai… ussi ke lotne ka intajar kar raha hue….

DAYA: Acha chaliye mai aap ko chod deta hue….

Patil and DAYA started riding on DAYA's bike… Suddenly they saw so many cement bags are put on the road…. Because of this the road is blocked… DAYA and Patil get down from the bike…..

Patil: arre yeh kya pura road block karke rakha hai…. mai dekhta hue yeh supervisor kaha gaya….

He went away from that place….

DAYA is standing and watching here and there… suddenly he feels something on his neck…before he can touch that thing… he fall down…..

**In bureau…..**

Vivek and Fredy enjoying some light movements as no seniors are in the bureau… Nikhil enters in to bureau… he is looking tensed… he come towards Vivek

Nik: Vivek sir kya aap ko pata hai ki DAYA sir kaha hai…. pichale 15 dino se woh Bureau nahi aaye hai… mai unke ghar gaya tha… waha bhi nahi hai…..

Vivek: arre woh toh mahine bhar ki chuti pe gaye hai… tumhe nahi pata kya… or gharpe nahi honge toh chutiya manane kahi chale gaye honge… ACP sir or ABHIJEET sir ko pata hoga….

Nik: maine pucha sir…unn dono ne kaha ki DAYA sir chuti pe hai or unake sath contact mai nahi hai….

Fredy: Nikhil dekho mera experience keheta hai ki DAYA sir kisi mission pe hai….. jiske bareme ABHIJEET sir or ACP sir jante hai per hume nahi batana chahte…..

Same times ACP and ABHIJEET enters in to bureau they directly went in to ACP sir's cabin….

ABHIJEET: Sir apne kaha tha ki DAYA mission pe hai per konse yeh aap muse nahi bata sakte toh aaise achanak aap muse sab kuch bata rahai hai matlab jarur kuch na kuch toh gadbad hai

ACP: ABHIJEET Gadbad toh hai…. DAYA teen dino se waha nahi hai jaha usse hona chahiye tha…

**Same time on Construction Site…..**

A half constructed building…. One man is standing in front of DAYA…. DAYA was tied up with the chair…

Man: Dekho Aditya… tumse mai aakhari bar puch raha hue ki tum kya kya jan chuke ho mere bareme….. tuhare liye behetar hoga ki tum muse sab kuch sach sach bata do warana…. (He takes out gun and pointed on DAYA…)

DAYA (behaving like he is scared): Ritesh maine kuch nahi dekha hai… or tumhare bareme mai kya januga….. Muse chod do please…

Ritesh moves out with frustration…. DAYA smiles on his back…

Ritesh meats a man outside….

Man: Ritesh kuch pata chala ussake pass kya kya information hai woh kone hai…..

Ritesh: Boss yeh toh muh kholne ke liye tayar hi nahi hai… Ab toh man kar raha hai yeh puri ki puri banduk ussake sharir mai khali kardu…

Boss: nahi aaisa bilkul mat karana… Samaj gaye…. Aapne ghuse per kabu rakho… isse hume yaha nahi marna hai…. kisi ko jara si bhi bhanak pad gayi na… toh yaha police aa jayegi… hum iss jagah ko khone ka risk nahi le sakte…. Ek kam karte hai kal subah ka kam khatam karke rat ko isse Nitin Co leke chalte hai…. waha woh Dono bhi honge toh milke sochenge isska kya karna hai…..

DAYA heard all their conversation and then think…..

DAYA: Muse kuch karna hoga… kaise bhi karke kal subah team ko Nitin Co. pohochne ke liye bolna hoga…. Per ussase pehele muse ek bar waha jake dekhna hoga….. Lagta hai waqt aa gaya hai ki mai yaha se niklu….. Chal DAYA ho ja shuru….

After some struggle with the rope he manage to make free one of his hands…. And then full body… He saw outside… two men are standing which are kept by Ritesh and Boss to keep eye on Daya…..

DAYA: Nahi mai yaha samane se nahi ja sakta… pata nahi site ka kon kon innse mila hua hai..

He turns back then saw a half build window… he peep from that window… The window opens near to compound wall….. He first jumps from Window and then cross that compound wall…..

He checks out surrounding area…. Saw a rickshaw.. the driver enjoying his time with news paper snd cross words… on back seat of rickshaw…

DAYA move fast towards rickshaw… he enters in to driving seat… thank fully Rickshaw driver kept keys in the key hole only…. He started Rickshaw….. Driver sees towards him two three times he yell in confusion but then seats quietly on back seat… he is looking bit scared….. Rickshaw stops at a BIG board showing Nitin Co…. DAYA hurriedly came out from rickshaw… he takes the pen from the hands of rickshaw driver who is using it for filling cross words…. And news paper… he write something on that paper… give it in the hands of that rickshaw driver…

DAYA in hurry: please iss paper ko Abhi yak pohocha dijiye….. woh aapko CID Mumbai ke office me millega…..

**Back to Bureau…**

ABHIJEET: Sir DAYA kisi musibat mai hai kya…

ACP: Pata nahi ABHIJEET…..(ABHIJEET shared a confused look with ACP) aajse kariban 20 din pehele ki bat hai muse mere ek khabari ka phone aaya… ussane musase kaha ki Thana mai joh IT park ka project chal raha hai ussame kuch gadbad chal rahi hai maine bhi socha chalo dekhte hai…. maine DAYA se kaha ki woh waha jaye unn logo me shamil hoke pata lagaye ki aakhir kya gadbad chal rahi hai waha pe….. DAYA waha pe ek site supervisor Aditya banake join ho gaya… Usse kuch bate pata chali thi… theen din pehele ussane phone kiya or kaha ki usse team ki jarurat hai…. team ko kab or kaha pohochana hai woh yeh bad me wapas phone karke batayega…. Per ussake bad ab tak usaka phone aaya hi nahi…. Ussaka phone toh not reachable bhi hai….

ABHIJEET: Sir aapne pata nahi kiya…..

ACP: ABHIJEET maine pata karwaya… ussake phone ki last location woh construction site hi thi…. phir maine khabari yo se kahatha waha ke bareme pata lagane per sab ka kehena hai ki DAYA waha nahi hai…

Suddenly one man enters in to bureau….. The same rickshaw driver….. ABHIJEET and ACP come out of the cabin…..

ABHIJEET: Kahiye aap kone hai….. or kya hua hai…

Man: Sir mera naam Varun hai or mai Thane station se leke mulund check nake tak Rikhsha chalata hue…

ACP: Ohhhh acha….

Varun: Sir Muse Abhi se milna hai….

Everyone got shocked… ABHIJEET is quit alert…..

ABHIJEET: Aap bura na mane toh kya mai puch sakta hue ki yeh Naam aap ko kisne kaha…

..

Varun: JI woh raat ko kariban 9 baje ke aas pass mai Mulund check naka ke pass auto leke khada tha….. koi sawari nahi thi iss liye mai Riksha ki pichali seat pe aaram se baith ke akhabar padha raha tha… tabhi ek aadami dodte hue mere riksha ke pass aaya….. ussane kuch pucha nahi kuch nahi or riksha start kardi….. arre sahab kya speed me chala raha tha… phir woh Nitin company ke pass achanak se ruk gaya… per jaane se pehele ussane mere hath ke paper mai kuch likha or kaha ki CID Mumbai ke Abhi ko de dena…. Toh sir me yaha aa gaya

Vivek: kya woh aadami iss tasavir me hai…

Vivek shows a CID team photo hanging on the wall of bureau…

Varun: Sir woh maine ussaki shakal thik se nahi dekhi… andhera tha or uppaer se ussaki dadhi muche bhi thi…. sab kuch itana had badi mai hua na…. per haan yeh joh iss side khada hai…. 6 ft lamba hata kata adami ussake jaisa hi tha….. Snr. Inspector Daya naam hai na innka

ACP: haan bikhuk thik kaha aapne… acha aap woh paper muse de sakte hai…..

Varun: I am sorry sir per ek CID officer ne bade hi vishwaas se mere hath me yeh paper diya tha… Abhi ko deneke liye… matlab issme kuchna kuch badi bat hogi… toh mai iss paper ko sirf Abhi ke hath me hi dunga

Abhijet: Dekhiye mai hi Abhi hue aap muse dijiye…

Varun: arre aap toh CID ke Snr Insp ABHIJEET hai… maine aap ko dekha hai Paper me aap logo ki tasavire aati rehti hai….

ABHIJEET: haan aapne sahi kaha per DAYA or mai dist hai or woh muse ABHI keheke hi bulata hai….

Varun: Ok sir agar aaisa hai toh… Snr Inspector DAYA ki yeh chithi mai aap ko de deta hue…

ABHIJEET: Thanks you Varun…. Tumne bohot acha kam kiya hai….

Varun: Jaise aap ka farz hai waise hi humara bhi toh farz hai na ki hum log aap log ki jitani ho sake utani madat kare…. Kya Ab mai ja sakta hue….

ACP: Haan kue nahi…

Varun Left the place…

**At the Place of Construction site… **

CID vehicle enters in to Gate….. They drive till the Site office… where Mr. Patil is holds on gun point by Ritesh… DAYA is standing in front of Him….. The team nock on the Door….

Ritesh got distracted a bit… DAYA grab that opportunity and hits a kick on the chair in front of him…. The Chair bangs on Ritesh… he loosen the grip of the gun… one gunshot takes place…..

CID team outside the door got panic…. They decided to break the door… but before they break it… it got open… they enters…. They saw DAYA holding Ritesh…..Vivek and Fredy comes forward and take Ritesh in custody… Suddenly a door open voice comes…. DAYA and ABHIJEET run outside…. Boss is running towards the Car… he is some inches away from his Car…. ABHIJEET took out the gun and shoot on the tire of the Car…. Looking at flat tire Boss Takes turn and started running to other side… but in between DAYA got Hold of Him…. And A famous slap…

**In bureau **

Four peoples seating on the confession chair…..

ACP: kue kya socha tha Kanun ki girft se bach jaoge uppana dhanda chalate rahoge…. Kue…

Ritesh: aap ko kaise pata chal ki waha kya chal raha hai…. Jarur uss Aditya ne hi sab khel bigada hoga…..

Boss: Hum toh shanti se aapna kam kar rahai the… Pata nahi woh Aditya bichme kaha se aa gaya…

ABHIJEET: Haan Kya kare tum jaise criminals ke kam ke bichme aana humara purana shock joh hai….

M1: Kya matlab hai aap ka…..

ACP: matlab toh bad me pata chal jayega….. pehele batao tum teeno ka aasali naam kya hai…..

DAYA enters: Betto, Sunil or Pravin

Sunil: Aditya tum yaha…..

DAYA: Aditya nahi… CID Snr Inspector DAYA

Pravin: Cid inspector DAYA…

ABHIJEET: Ji haan CID inspector…..

ACP: arre DAYA ABHIJEET kya kar rahai ho bichare pareshna hai jara khul ke bata…..

Nikhil: Haan DAYA sir please batayi na akhir kya bat hai….

DAYA: Nikhil Jab ACP sirne musase kaha ki mai uss construction site pe jau toh mai waha Aditya ke naam se supervisor ki job pe chala gaya… pehle toh muse kuch gadbad nahi lagi…. Per jab maine gore se dekha toh ek bat ajeeb najar aayi…

ABHIJEET: Kya bat thi woh DAYA

DAYA: ABHIJEET jaha construction chal raha hai na… woh bohot badi land hai…. Iss ka ek gate Thane me khulta hai or dusara mulund mai…. ek gate se ander jake dusare gate se bahar nikalenge na toh hum toll naka par kiye bager hi mulud me entry kar sakte hai…. Acha Ab ek bat bolo agar tum Thana me rehete ho toh tum konse wale gate se entry karo ge…..

ABHIJEET: Thana key yaha joh gate khulta hai waha se…

DAYA Correct or exit

ABHIJEET: yeh kaisa sawal hai DAYA….. ussi gate se jis gate se entry ki thi…

DAYA: haan yahi toh… Per yeh Ritesh entry Thana wale gate se karta tha or exit mulund wale….. woh bhi her roj…..

ABHIJEET: kya… per aaisa kue

DAYA : ab woh toh yahi batayega na….

He move little bit closer to Ritesh

Ritesh: Marna nahi mai batata hue….

DAYA: arre chodo iss bar mai hi batata hue…. Sir yeh char jan….. ek yeh Ritesh dusara yeh Betto jinko humne construction site se pakada or yeh baki do jinko aapne Nitin Company compound se pakada… ek hai Sunil or Dusara Pravin….

Innka construction line se koi wasta nahi hai….. yeh log toh smugglers hai….. Inhone ek PMC company banayi….taki woh log uss land construction site pe easy entry mar sake….. Pravin Bhiwandi road se Thane tak illegal drugs… Banded medicine or baki aaisi kayi chije jinko bechana ghunah hai…. Thane tak lata tha… Thane me joh Nitin Company ka compound hai waha koi aata jata nahi hai kue ki woh comapany band hai waha yeh Sunil sari chije store karta tha…. Ritesh Nitin comapny se mal uthake construction site se usse Mumbai me pohochatha…. Thana se mumbai ko jodne wala toll/check nakka woh log easily skip kar sakte the… or pakade jane ka dar bhi nahi hota tha….….. Yeh joh Betto hai issaka kam hai Mumbai ke dealer ka track rakhana…. Or Ritesh ko unnka address dena…. Ritesh ek transporter tha… aaisa keh saktehai….. jab muse shak hua tab maine Ritesh ka picha kiya 2-3 din…. Muse pata chal gayatha ki ritesh jata kaha hai ab pata karna tha ki woh kaha se aata hai…

Mai uss din subah site pe jaladi pohocha tha taki Ritesh ke drawers ki talashi le saku….. or Raste me hi Ritesh ne mus per humla kardiya…..

Inhone muse nashe ka pin laga ke behosh kiya or wahi ki ek aadhi bani building me rakha tha….. mai innko jatata raha ki mai dar gaya hue….. kue ki muse inka next plan jananatha….. or sath sath Ritesh ke baki sathiyo ke bareme bhi pata lagana tha….. Do din bad maine do logo ki bate suni woh log kisi Nitin company ke bareme bol rahai the…. Or mai waha se bhag gaya…..

ACP: Or raste me tumne rickshaw driver ko joh chitthi di thi ussame tumne do naam diye the Nitin company or Construction site… mai Nitin company gaya toh waha yeh dono innke maal ke sath pakde gaye…..

ABHIJEET: DAYA per tum toh Nitin Company gaye the na toh Construction site pe wapas kaise pohoche…

DAYA: yeh Ritesh ki Car mai… Nitin comapany ko check kar raha tha tab muse pata chala ke Ritesh waha se saman bhar ke nikal raha ha hai… toh mai ussaki gadi me chup ke se baith gaya socha shayad or koi information hath lag jaye…..

ABHIJEET: arre DAYA aaj tuhare Jhapadeke bad bhi innka muh band hai Bat kuch hajam nahi ho raha hai yaar….. (he winks at Daya)

All share laughter on this note….


End file.
